turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
☆
Sims Next Top Model ☆☆ ''(often referred to as SNTM All Stars)'' is the third and final of the second generation of Sims Next Top Model, and is the twelfth overall cycle of the series. It is currently in pre-filming stages. Judges and other cast members For the first time since the second generation begun,Sahvanha Rasputine returns as the host and head judge. The previous host, Tyra Banks still has a seat at the judging table, however of a lesser position. Sin Il-hong also returns for her third consecutive cycle to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. This season also marks the return of guest judges, which have not been in effect since Cycle 08 of the first generation. Each guest judge was a previous judge from earlier cycles. Another return of the show is the Sahvanha Mail, which replaces previous character Kendra Wheeler as the messenger between the host and the contestants. While Il-hong is present during the photoshoots, a respected community face is present during the challenges, whether it be other hosts or winners. Prizes This cycle, each contestant wins a prize based off of how they ranked. The farther they placed in the competition, the better the prize. Format and other changes For the final season, the producers of the show announced that it would not have an orthodox format. A scoring system will be set, however it does not necessarily correlate with the girls' performance of the week. Numerous challenges will be held per episode, and there is no set photoshoot. This cycle's key point was to recreate the Korean boy group EXO, which was revealed with unnerving Pathcode teasers which announced the finalists, each representing spooky and bone-chilling situations. Similarly, if one put together the first letter of the specific city in each pathcode, it would spell out SNTMALLSTARS, as followed: Locations Throughout the cycle, the All Stars travel to numerous different international locations for challenges. *İzmir, Turkey *Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Auckland, New Zealand Episodes 'Episode 1 - "Lucky One"' The twelve all stars are introduced to the final cycle, as well as each other, in an attempt to make the best second impression. They are then pushed into their first challenge, where their wills are tested when they go through a haunted house to test how they react in stressful situations. 'Episode 2 - "EXODUS"' The all stars have their first photoshoot, recreating the music video of TWICE's "Like OOH-AHH" before returning home and discussing their lives since their original cycles. 'Episode 3 - "El Dorado"' The all stars play the Quiet Game, which results in Koyal's sudden outburst. Then, the first panel and elimination takes place. *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 4 - "Can't Bring Me Down"' The eleven remaining all stars play a live version of Top Model Go, which they must hide from previous competitors that are hunting them down. All are searching for a member of the Goldmon, a previous winner of the show. All the girls fail miserably. 'Episode 5 - "Unfair"' The next panel and elimination is held, judging the girls' photos in which they had to pose with the winner that they lost to. *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 6 - "Lotto"' The all stars have a photoshoot, panel, elimination. *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' Something else, then a photoshoot, panel, and elimination bc edgy. *'First Call Out:' *'Bottom 2:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 7 - "My Answer"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 8 - "Call Me Baby"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated' 'Episode 9 - "What If..."' This episode was a recap episode, featuring the eliminated All Stars, no panel took place. 'Episode 8 - "Love Me Right"' *'First Call Out: ' *'Bottom 2: ' *'Eliminated:' Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) Performance Call-Out Orders : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. *Some episodes didn't include a panel so get over it! Photoshoot Guide *'Photoshoot 1:' #PATHCODE teasers Soundtrack